Make A Wish Rewrite
by Jennahbug17
Summary: What if it wasn't just Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy in the fire? What if there was someone there to help get the kids out and push Johnny out of the way? Someone who really loves her baby brother and best friend. Someone like Raindrop Curtis.


**Author's** **Note:** I've been promising to do this for sooo long and I'm really sorry and so thankful to all my loyal fans! Also, I'm not posting the prologue with this story, but if you'd like to read it, it's still in the original.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any of its characters, sadly. I do, however, own Raindrop._

Make A Wish

 _Another Nightmare_

I wake up from another one of my nightmares at 2:30 in the morning.

Until the other night, I had the same routine: wake up crying, stare at the ceiling until sunrise, then get up to watch it.

The beautiful colors of the sky as the sun comes up always put my mind at ease and made me forget the terrifying dreams.

Recently, the rest of the gang started to worry about me. I'm not normally what you would call 'a morning person,' and I was always exhausted from both lack of sleep and the emotional toll these nightmares had on me.

Not wanting to be bothered by them about it, I stopped getting out of bed so early, and try my best to act awake and alert whenever they're around. Which is almost always.

It takes a lot of energy to hide my lack of energy, which has led to me basically running on empty for the past week or so, but as far as my brothers and friends know, I'm fine.

Except Johnny. He's the one person who can read me like a book, and after awhile I gave up trying to hide this from him.

Recently I've been forming a new routine, and tonight I follow it.

I roll out of bed, feeling chills run through me as my bare feet touch the cold floor of my room. I stare at my reflection, running a brush through my crazy bedhead, and tie my hair up.

After dressing quickly, I make sure my bedroom door is locked and pull myself through the window, heading toward the vacant lot.

When I make it there, I see Johnny sleeping and sit down next to him.

I watch as his chest steadily rises and falls. and smile at the serene look on his face. For some reason, I can't help but to reach out and run my fingers through his hair, which jolts him awake and he bolts upright into a sitting position.

He whips his head around frantically, until he spots me and visably relaxes.

''Glory, Raindrop, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?'' he asks.

''Sorry Johnnycake, didn't mean to scare you.'' I say, fighting back a smile.

''S'okay...'' he shrugs, moving his body to face mine.

''You can go back to sleep if you want.'' I offer, gesturing for him to lay back down.

He shakes his head, telling me he's wide awake thanks to _someone_ while poking me in the stomach.

I laugh, laying down with my hands behind my head and he follows suit.

We soon fall into a comfortable silence, laying close together and watching the stars for what felt like hours.

I can see him smiling out of the corner of my eye, and smile myself. It always amazes me how just being close to my best friend is enough to wipe away any negative thoughts I have, at least for awhile.

I turn my head to see his smile replaced with furrowed brows and a look of concern.

I look into his eyes questioningly, and he sighs, shaking his head.

"What's on your mind, darlin'?" I ask, to which he replies with another slow shake of his head.

''Same dream?'' he asks me, trying to change the subject.

''..yeah..'' I lie, images of a burning building swimming through my mind. I close my eyes tight, sitting up abrubtly.

He knows I'm lying, and I know he knows I'm lying, even though neither of us says so.

I had almost forgotten the nightmare after seeing Johnny and confirming that it _was_ just a dream.

Yet even after seeing for myself that he was okay, I can still feel tears pricking at my eyes.

I don't cry in front of people, and I feel as though I'm losing a battle.

Johnny doesn't say anything, probably knowing I won't talk, but he still wraps his arms around me and I feel impossibly calmer.

I begin to drift off, even though I see light behind my closed eyelids.

Johnny picks me up and I cling to him, my face in the crook of his neck.

''You'll never leave me will you?'' I ask sleepily.

I barely catch his response promising he won't, before I fall asleep.


End file.
